deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer
Tracer is a character from the video game, Overwatch. She previously fought The Scout in the 66th episode of Death Battle, Tracer VS Scout. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Wyoming vs Tracer * Tracer VS Aurora * Tracer VS Booster Gold * Tracer vs Cammy White * Captain Marvel Vs Tracer * Ciri vs. Tracer * David "Prophet" Wilkes VS Tracer (Completed) * Tracer vs Ekko * The Heavy vs Tracer (Completed) * Inkling vs Tracer * Tracer vs. Jack Joyce * Joseph Joestar vs. Tracer * Tracer VS Kabal * Tracer vs. Paul Serene * Tracer vs Rex Salazar * Tracer vs Ruby Rose * Saki Amamiya vs Tracer * The Scout vs Tracer (Fanon Version, Completed) * Skye (VainGlory) vs. Tracer * Sonic vs Tracer * The Spy vs. Tracer * Tracer Vs Sweet Tooth * Tracer vs Vox * Tracer Vs Yang Xiao Long * Inkling VS Tracer(by PizzaBlastX99) Battles Royale * Futuristic Character Battle Royale * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue) * Diavolo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Han Solo * Nice (Hamatora) * Nightcrawler * Sabine Wren Overview Legends have it that there will be an agent who will protect of London in the UK, and her name is Lena Oxton (A.K.A. Tracer). Born in London, She was destined to be a pilot in the Overwatch agency. She was the first one to fly the prototype called the "Slipstream". She was going to fly it, until the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and it disappeared along with her and then she was presumed dead. She appeared months later, but as a ghost. However, she wasn't really a ghost, her molecules are desynchronized from the flow of time. Overwatch's scientists and doctors were stumped, Until a gorilla named Winston has found a way. He invented a "chrono accelerator" to fix Tracer and her time problem and not only does it lock her in the present, but now she can control the flow of time around her. Now she has become not only did she become one of Overwatch's agents but she became Winston's best friend. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" Arsenal * Chronal Accelerator ** Blink: Boosts user in any direction, Blinks recharge every 3 seconds ** Recall: Rewinds self time * Pulse Pistols ** Draws power from Chronal Accelerator ** Mag Sizer: 20 rounds per pistol * Pulse Bomb ** 400 damage ** Blast Radius: 10 feet | 3 meters ** Charges over time ** Stored on her back right below her Accelerator. Feats * Survived time displacement * Can avoid sniper fire * Successfully disarmed Widowmaker * Can jump over 10 feet * Defeated Widowmaker & Reaper * Survived a 3 story fall * Helped end the Omnic Crisis Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" ** Torbjorn was actually the person who first said this quote. * 150 Hit Points (tied with Pilot D. Va as the lowest) * Class: Offense and Flanker * In a lesbian relationship with Emily and best friends with Winston. Feats *Survived a 3 story fall. *Can survive a blow from Reinhart's Rocket Hammer: a hammer that is the size of an average human and is powered by rockets. *Recall has saved Tracer from many deadly situations **Surviving poisoning from a venom mine **Dodging a sniper bullet at point blank range, while the bullet left the barrel. *Helped end the Omnic Crisis (before getting her powers) **Considered one of the best pilots in Overwatch's history. *Kept up with and defeated Genji in a training match (shortly after getting her superpowers). *Assisted Overwatch in stopping the King's Row Uprising (her first mission with her time powers). *Protected the Doomfist from Reaper and Widowmaker. Weaknesses and Failures *Cocky and funloving personality makes her very likely to taunt her enemies even during battle. *Impatient and reckless personality makes it easy for Tracer to accidentally overheat her time powers. *Blinks and Recall need time to recharge. **In the games each Blink has 3 seconds and Recall has 12 seconds cooldown. Tracer can only store and use 3 Blinks at a time. **In the cinematics Tracer could use at least 11 Blinks within 40 seconds. After this Tracer's Chronal Accelerator overheated for about 40 seconds. **This means in regards to long distance marathons; Tracer's time powers will quickly be exhausted. https://youtu.be/o7MOjqaDAYo?t=7m8s *Without her Blinks, Tracer's running speed is about average compared to other humans. **Sombra's hacks can cripple Tracer's agility, making her an easy target. *If the Chronal Accelerator is damaged, Tracer will lose her superpowers or lose control over them. *If the Chronal Accelerator is removed, Tracer's Chronic Disassociation will return; she will be intangible and unable to control her time powers. **This appears to only be the case if the Accelerator is damaged. Tracer is still able to maintain her tangibility if she temporarily takes the device off. The best example of this is in her comic Reflections; where she spends most of Christmas with Winston without wearing the device. However she still needs to be within a few meters of the device; (as confirmed by lead writer Michael Chu). *Tracer is tied with (Pilot) D Va with the lowest hitpoints of any Overwatch character and has no superhuman endurance. *Pulse Pistols are ineffective at long range. *Tracer can be killed by her own Pulse Bomb if she stays too close to it after deploying it. *Pulse Bomb requires time to reload her Ultimate Meter. *The majority of her experience is as a pilot, not a foot soldier. *Cannot use her time powers if stunned, trapped, frozen or pinned by Zarya's Graviton Surge. *Has a disadvantage against opponents with high attack power. *Has twice been unable to capture/kill Widowmaker, even when Widow is at a disadvantage. **Failed to prevent Widowmaker's assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. *Lost to Doomfist: losing her Chronal Accelerator and thus being unable to continue the battle. Gallery Tracer.jpg Tracer presskit.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Bombers Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dual Wielders Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants